Dentro de cuatro paredes
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Sólo es necesario que se encuentren ellos solos. Sólo es necesario que se miren entre ellos. Dedicarse un par de miradas y caricias juguetonas. Sembrar la idea del deseo y la necesidad que sienten el uno por el otro. Nada más que aquello no es sólo sexo. Es amor. Mina siempre puede verlo en sus ojos cada que Sero sólo se le queda, mirándola, haciendo una pausa. Le encanta.


**Esto es nopor señores. ESTO ES NOPOR. Ay, ay, ay... Lo escribí. ¿Lo escribí tal vez? Me ha quedado muy cursi igual. Es mi primer nopor, creo. (?) Igual al final ni fue tan nopor pero a la vez sí. Tengo otro arrinconado casi a punto de ser terminado. Esto acabó siendo sólo una patraña cursi más. (?) El SeroAshi me produce vómitos de arcoíris.**

 **...Ya me voy. *Huye* ¡Disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Dentro de cuatro paredes.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Sero observa cómo Ashido se muerde el labio y casi como reflejo, él siente la misma necesidad de hacerlo. Tanto con el suyo como con el de ella. Se conforma con hacerlo con el propio, no queriendo apartarse de su posición privilegiada, que le proporcionaba aquella hermosa vista que tenía.

Entonces Ashido hace un sonido de queja ahogado y, un poco para su disgusto, se cubre con las manos el rostro y sus antebrazos se presionan contra sus pechos, ocultando la preciosa visión de ella en su desnudez total. El corazón se le hunde en el pecho y en medio de un suspiro Sero hace una mueca. Tampoco puede verle el rostro a su chica y entender qué es lo que está mal con ella en ese momento. _¿Qué es lo que la ha hecho hacer esa pequeña queja y ocultarse de pronto, siendo que no era la primera vez que se encontraban en dicha situación, a punto de tener relaciones, a punto de hacer el amor?_

—Ey, ¿qué pasa, preciosa? —el tono conciliador se le escapa con voz rasposa, pero aún así no deja que eso lo interrumpa—. ¿Te estás sintiendo mal, Ashido?

Trata de apartarle las manos del rostro, deslizándole las propias por encima con caricias tiernas para tomárselas, pero ella antes pone resistencia, haciendo más sonidos de queja que Sero no tarda en reconocer de cuando hace por algún berrinche. Un poco más aliviado, suspira los aires de manera imperceptible; aunque igual eso no quita su gesto preocupado.

—¿No te sientes de humor, nena? Sabes que si no quieres ahora podemos detenernos e intentarlo en cualquier otro momento...

—No...

Sero toma una respiración profunda y, algo renuente, se aparta de encima de ella, pasando a recostarse a su lado, aún viéndola, está poco dispuesto a retirarse del todo a menos que Ashido se explique. —¿Quieres que me vaya?

El silencio de Ashido se extiende de una forma que a él lo hace, un poco, sentirse mal, pero antes de que pueda pensar demasiado en ello, Ashido se avienta a él hundiéndose en su pecho.

A Sero se le corta la respiración, y el corazón se le agita en el pecho con súbita emoción. Y el recuerdo de su propia desnudez, igual a la de ella, le palpita, un poco. Ahoga un gemido, haciendo apenas un corto ruido con su voz encerrada en su garganta. Y siente a Ashido temblar, pero con esa encantadora risilla suya coqueta y burlona. Las mejillas se le arrebolan, pero de todas maneras a él también le crece una risa en la garganta y, de nuevo, ufano, un poco ufanándose, la rodea con sus brazos; aunque sin presionarla a estar más cerca de lo que ella quisiera, sólo la envuelve. Igual, parece imposible que haya una forma de hacer a Ashido más cerca de lo que ya ella se ha colocado en él. Bueno, a menos que concretasen la unión de sus cuerpos.

—No, perdóname, Sero, no ha sido nada de eso. No quiero que te vayas. Es sólo...

Sero espera, paciencia y cariño infinitos para ella, a que termine de hablar. Sus dedos dibujan suaves círculos en su espalda, por debajo de sus omóplatos, al centro, por la columna. Ashido suspira, algo que acaba en medio de una risa y un estremecimiento. —Para... ¡Me haces cosquillas, Sero!

Ashido se separa riéndose y apoyándose con sus manos en el pecho de él. Y Sero no puede hacer más que sonreír cuando la ve a ella hacerlo. —Ah. Entonces, ¿de eso se trataba? —Fingiendo un entendimiento, también empieza a reír, ignorando que están desnudos, y pasando de un momento a otro a hacerle cosquillas con los dedos yendo de manera desordenada por su cintura, sus costillas y su estómago. Ashido pega un chillido y comienza a reírse, con muchas ganas. Tampoco parece importarle entonces nada más que lanzar sus manos a tratar de hacerle cosquillas a él, ella también. Y ambos, con las mejillas rojas, se mantienen en una batalla de a ver quién consigue hacer más cosquillas a quién.

—BASTA.

Es el ultimátum de ella, que ya no pudiendo más con ello, se abraza a sí misma para tratar de protegerse de las cosquillas de él. Pero Sero todavía le finge que está tratando de cazarle por las risas y Mina, por poco, por andar tratando de huir, casi se va de bruces fuera de su propia cama.

Sero reacciona rápido para atraparla y atraerla hacia él antes de que nada pase. Y ambos se quedan quietos, mirándose aliviados de que nada hubiera pasado. —Siento eso... —se disculpa él, por haberla orillado sin querer.

—¿Sientes haberme salvado? —Ashido arquea una ceja, fingiendo, muy mal, estar indignada; lo hace terrible porque aunque consigue un tono incrédulo, hay una sonrisa que se rehusa a irse de su cara—. ¿Entonces querías que me cayera de la cama? —el tono también le dura poco y lo último sale, claramente, con la risa de ella bañando tal interrogación de todo su buen humor.

Y Ashido comienza a reírse, aún abrazada sobre ella misma, entre los brazos de Sero, balbuceando cosas, todavía bromas, al respecto del lío; un poco como buscando picarlo. Pero Sero sólo se la queda mirando, en silencio, con una sonrisa. Una bobalicona.

Ashido comienza a detener sus risas de a poco, bajándolas y estas perdiéndosele entre unos nervios que comienzan a hacerla reír así, nerviosa. —Ngh... Ahhh. Es esooo... —vuelve a comenzar a negarse, haciendo un berrinche.

Sero no hace más que mirarla por unos segundos más sin responderle antes de salir de su propio limbo. —¿Eh? ¿Es qué? ¿Perdón? —parpadea, todo confundido.

—¡Eso, Sero! ¡Eso que haces! —le suelta; cada vez más, poniéndose un poco colorada.

Sero parpadea más, sin entender y distrayéndose, una y otra vez, con verla a ella y notar cómo el rostro se le pone de varios otros colores. —¿Qué? ¿Qué hago? —pregunta, divertido. También. Entretenido con la situación. Muy encantado con ella.

—¡ESO! Oye- tú —Ashido entonces se descubre los pechos y puede ver por un segundo a la mirada de Sero irse hacia ellos. Se los vuelve a cubrir un segundo, luego los vuelve a descubrir y entonces toma a Sero por el rostro y se acerca con el suyo hasta hacerle imposible ver otra cosa además de sus ojos. —ESO —pronuncia cada sílaba con determinación—. Tú siempre...

Y pareciera, como si la distracción fuera cosa contagiosa. Porque nada más sus ojos se encuentran fijos, unos en los otros, a Ashido se le dificulta recordar lo que trataba de reclamar.

Aprovechándose del momento, de la escasa distancia, Sero se impulsa para alcanzar la boca de ella con sus labios. Le regala un suave beso húmedo y sonriendo con ternura, apartándose solo lo suficiente como para hablar, cubre una de las manos de ella que están en su rostro con la propia, como protegiéndola y a la vez impidiéndole cualquier escape. —¿Qué, preciosa?

Ashido suspira, su corazón derritiéndosele con lo encantador que Sero le resulta. Sientiéndose muy, demasiado, enamorada. —Siempre haces eso, de detenerte a mirarme. Lo haces mucho, muy fijamente y eso me... me emociona, demasiado —dice, bajando sus manos, echándose de pronto para atrás y encogiéndose en ella misma. Su desnudez, no siendo lo único que la deja expuesta ante él y no siendo la que le da aquella sensación de vulnerabilidad.

Sero parpadea y murmura, una exclamación que está en medio de un « ah » y un « oh ». De a poco, los colores comienzan a subírsele al rostro. Se sonroja, mucho. Casi igual que lo que se encuentra Ashido. Que es hermosa, siempre muy hermosa. Pero precisamente en ese momento, está desnuda ante él. De todas las maneras posibles, puesto que le acaba de descubrir una verdad que ocultaba. Una verdad a la que no estaba viendo.

Sero traga saliva. —¿En serio hago eso? —pregunta, desviando la mirada a otro lado, de pronto incómodo.

—Sí...

Ashido responde, tímidamente, quedándose su mirada en el tórax de él y no notando lo que él hace bien. La incredulidad de él es, por otro lado, palpable. Ashido no necesita mucho mirarlo para atrapar los sentimientos escondidos tras las diferentes matices que llega a agarrar su voz. La voz de Sero le ha gustado siempre mucho, quizá por eso se le hace tan fácil identificarle cualquier variación, como una segunda naturaleza.

—Y a ti te emociona...

—... Sí...

Como Sero atrapa el tono ligeramente desesperado de ella, se vuelve a verla. Y se la queda mirando. Comprobando lo que dice, al tener una sensación de déjà vu. —No... no me había dado cuenta...

—Lo sé...

Sero le dirige la mirada a los ojos. Ashido le sonríe, cuando sus ojos se encuentran siempre es difícil no hacerlo, y se relame los labios antes de comenzar a hablar: —Siempre pareces tan concentrado en hacerlo, que no parece que te des cuenta de que lo haces. Parece como que te pierdes. En mí —termina, una sensación de cosquillas revolucionándole en el estómago—. Me hace pensar en lo mucho que me amas.

Los dos se quedan en silencio, viéndose a los ojos. Tales palabras no habían sido nunca pronunciadas fuera de bromas. Y, sin embargo, parecía demasiado obvio como para no notarlo. Aquel sentimiento...

Sus miradas, después de todo, siempre se encargan de acariciarla; de darle pequeños besos cuando parece imposible hacerlo físicamente. Y cuando tienen la oportunidad, él siempre se deja llevar para llenarla de todo el cariño que le tenía. Cuando ese cariño desbordaba, los superaba a ambos, o sólo a alguno, se volvía siempre todo más intenso. Y era cuando, llevados por la atracción irresistible entre ambos, acababan metiéndose donde bien pudieran saciar el apetito por el otro.

Cualquier lugar que compartieran en momentos así, pareciera como si comenzara a incendiarse. Había pasado así, en la habitación de Ashido, donde se encontraban. Aunque ahora la pausa parecía haber relajado el ambiente, apagado el fuego. Pero frío no hacía.

No podía hacerlo nunca cuando se encontraban los dos juntos.

Sero se acerca a ella, después de varios segundos en silencio. Le acaricia la mejilla al aire, que es más fácil tomar aquella en vez de en la que se encuentra apoyada. Se acerca a su rostro y le da un beso en la frente. Y como casi con todos sus besos, dulces que le da, Ashido suspira. Se derrite. Una y otra vez se deshace con los mimos de Sero para ella.

Siente los dedos de él, tomándole la punta de uno de sus cuernos; un rubor espontáneo acrecentándosele en la cara. Busca su mirada, pero él parece muy interesado de pronto en nada más que en su cabeza. Ashido frunce los labios y las cejas, que quiere su mirada en sus ojos, porque quiere hablar con él sin tener que hacerlo realmente. Le pone la mano en el abdomen, para llamarle su atención. Sus ideas se pierden, puesto que de pronto recuerda que ellos no estaban precisamente haciendo nada, menos algo inocente. Y las asperezas de sus propios dedos hacen contraste con la piel normal de su chico.

Como tanto Sero como ella tienen que mantenerse en forma, por sus actividades en su formación como héroes, ninguno siente realmente que haya algo de lo que incomodarse respecto a sus cuerpos y en ocasiones cometen la indiscreción de toquetearse incluso en espacios públicos, bajo las miradas de los demás y todo, aunque más como juego. Pero sus características particulares, los codos de Sero y los cuernos de ella, se habían vuelto especialmente indicadores circunspectos del deseo de cada uno.

Una medida de insinuación particular, para indicarle al otro que se sentía en la súbita necesidad de su cuerpo.

Ashido acariciaba sus antebrazos, antes de llegar a las ranuras de sus codos, por dónde él sacaba sus cintas y acariciaba suavemente, casi metiéndole los dedos ahí, cuando estaba mucho más ansiosa. Cuando estaba sólo un poco antojada, lo que hacía era acariciar la deformación tan curiosa de sus codos. Igual, Sero siempre reaccionaba con la misma alteración, puesto que sus codos eran, así, un punto especialmente sensible.

Sero, si quería algo más con ella, iba directo a sus cuernos. A veces solo les hacía caricias con los dedos, o los tomaba por las puntas y presionaba ligeramente, provocándole un suave escalofrío a ella. Otras, cuando era él el que se encontraba especialmente ansioso, se los llevaba a la boca. Los besaba, lamía o mordía, dependiendo de lo atrevido que se sintiera. A veces, incluso, los chupaba un poco, volviéndola a ella loca.

Le está tocando los cuernos. Uno de ellos. Y estando desnudos todavía. Recostados uno al lado del otro, ambos de frente, compartiendo miradas y aquella situación incómoda de la excitación latente anterior yéndose con el momento. Si dejasen pasar más rato, probablemente, no quedaría más que sólo besarse con las miradas, como bien les gustaba a ambos. Y abandonar la intención de antes de fusionarse.

Pero Ashido sabe que no quiere. Lo sabe porque todavía siente a su necesidad crecer en la entrepierna y nada más sus ojos topan con la de él, siente que se humedece. Los músculos de su interior apretándose de manera ansiosa, mientras ella se agita toda. Todavía más. Poniéndose caliente. Sin esperarlo más, Ashido se lanza a la boca de su chico con arrebato pasional al que Sero no tarda en acoplarse. Ella abre sus piernas y con la que puede, se enreda a la cintura de él. Sus intimidades se rozan. Y ella se empuja con sus caderas, tomando el miembro erecto de él con una mano para guiarlo hasta su interior. Pero Sero la detiene, él mismo, tomándola de las caderas. Consigue imprimirle fuerza y retenerla, porque en aquel momento Ashido podría ser especialmente bruta. Y él, con su fuerza de voluntad tambaleándose, por poco la deja hacerlo sin más.

Ashido es la primera en gruñir, rompiendo el beso y entreabriendo los ojos para retarle con la mirada; ella luciendo encantadora, como siempre, que parece hacer un berrinche. Sero también hace un ruido de queja. Un solo roce y ha tenido que apartarla. Todo por acordarse de no llevar encima puesto el condón. —Lo siento, preciosa. Créeme que esto no me agrada más que a ti, pero no podemos hacerlo sin protección.

A Ashido se le abren bien los ojos al entendimiento. —Ah —asiente, de pronto muy azorada por su atrevimiento descuidado que por poco los hace solo, no tomar la preventiva. Se aleja, ella también poniendo distancia y resistencia para con sigo misma, para luego mirarlo, de nuevo, sus ojos entornándose. —Ponte el condón ya y házmelo.

El brillo que consigue en la mirada de él la hace estremecer; como si Sero, de hecho, ya se lo estuviera haciendo, sólo con los ojos. Tan sólo dándose cuenta de que era posible sentirse en ese nuevo nivel de ansiedad y deseo en ese momento.

Entonces nada más se trata de aquella breve pausa, que Sero usa para colocarse la funda plástica y Ashido se entretiene en mirarlo hacerlo, en adelantarse a la sensación de él penetrándola y haciéndole el amor. Sero le interrumpe sus fantasías con un beso caliente y cuando menos se lo esperan ya se ha deslizado en su interior, el hecho a causa de ambos, que se necesitan mucho mutuamente en situaciones como aquella llena de deseo y ansiedad candente.

Ambos disfrutan de todo repartiéndose caricias y besos pesados. Dejándose el uno al otro marcas de rastros de saliva caliente y rasguños producidos tanto por uñas como por dientes. Se dejan arrastrar por la pasión desbordante que le provoca el otro y culminan en medio de un éxtasis que los traslada al mismo cielo.

Ashido se deja caer sobre Sero preguntándose en qué momento exactamente es que había ella acabado sobre él. Aunque la verdad es que no le importa. Todavía lo tiene adentro y la sensación de ligereza se le esparce por todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se ve incapaz de moverse.

Está cubierta de sudor y se siente todo muy pegajoso, pero también se siente muy amada, más cuando Sero no deja de abrazarla y hundirle los dedos en el pelo, cepillándole los de la nuca. Lo escucha balbucear algo, pero adormecida como se encuentra, por poco es que lo cree alguna alucinación del momento. Se da cuenta de que no lo es cuando siente un beso en su coronilla. Ashido se alza un poco para observarlo. —Lo siento, cariño. ¿Dijiste algo?

Sero parece de pronto muy azorado, por lo que Ashido se lo queda mirando con intriga. —No, no. Yo no decía... Decía...

Le huye la mirada por un tiempo antes de que ella, molesta, no se lo permita hacerlo más. Tomándolo por el rostro y obligándolo a verla a los ojos como había hecho antes. —¿Qué decías, amor?

Sero traga saliva, antes de hablar. Luego finalmente parece rendírsele y tomando con sus manos las de ella, las aleja de su rostro para poder entrelazárselas. —Decía que te amo, Ashido, preciosa...

Mina siente que comienza a enrojecerse sólo por escucharlo. También es como si el corazón le estallase, que de pronto le comienza a latir más fuerte que lo que antes pudo haberle latido en pleno coito. Sero también se siente así y está muy acalorado también. Pero no hay rastro de duda en su mirada. La sostiene más hacia él. Juntándole sus manos para tomar las dos de ella en una sola suya y dejar libre otra. Entonces, le hace una tenue caricia en la mejilla. Se pasa la lengua por los labios y le sonríe con cariño, una vez más. Anticipándose a lo que dirá.

—Te amo, Mina.


End file.
